Minecraft: The soul of the Human
by davidrock2000
Summary: A teenager from the planet earth is teleported by herobrine to this called place "Minecraftia", only to experiment and test with this poor teenager until he doesn't have use for him, the teenager will try to survive and find new friends and relationships with others, and try to not get in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Minecraft: The soul of the human

Chapter 1: Welcome to the world

**Summary:**

**A teenager from the planet earth is teleported by herobrine to this called place "Minecraftia", only to experiment and test with this poor teenager until he doesn't have use for him, the teenager will try to survive and find new friends and relationships with others, and try to not get in trouble.**

Note: Some of this chapter may contain lemon, so if you don't like then leave. And also I do not own minecraft neither the mob talker, so enjoy ( :

As soon as the bell rang, I ran out from my school to my home, its has a school break, so I planned for today to just stay at home, My family and I live in Colorado Springs close to a small lake, so the isn't much to do when it comes to vacations, the only thing we do is go is walk all day (because were the walking type of people) and sometimes go to the cinema.

My name is David, David Jandel, but I prefer to be called Jandel, because it fits me more, also I'm white skinned and have short straight hair, I'm about 6,5 tall, and I'm 19 years old.

I normally wear vans, shorts, a DC shirt, a hoodie without a zipper, and many times a cap, at school they call the swag king, because why the hell not.

While I was running to my home, I decided to look at the sky and slow down a bit, then I thought to myself "What a beautiful place I live in, my neighborhood all quiet, with the sound of birds, you can feel the freshness of the air, what would I do If I ever left this place, well, whatever, I gotta play minecraft, I do want to finish my build".

Then I started running again, since my friend Owen showed me this awesome game called "minecraft" years from now, I just can't stop playing it, and now I'm building a great temple, that I like to call "The soul of the human".

But school kept me out of it, and that I have to play I do.

Entering the house, I went to my kitchen to see if my mom left me to eat. Normally my parents aren't in the house, just to sleep I guess.

After I'm done with my food I go upstairs and start playing minecraft.

When I start playing minecraft, I see a steve a-like figure, the figure then turns around, and to my surprise it was herobrine, he just stared at me for a long time, and it felt he was watching me and not my player.

Then all off the sudden my laptop, turn off for a strange reason, after that all of the lights turned off too, at that point I was kinda scared.

Then about a minute a person poped up on my computer screen, he looked like herobrine but more like a human form of him, the he spoke "I've been watching you for a long time, but I think its time to test with you, I'll experiment with you until I have no more use for you".

Then the laptop turned off again, then all of the sudden I and all pf the things that were around me were becoming black and I couldn't see anything, I felt as I was been shrank down and teleported to somewhere, after that I blanket out.

I woke up and felt a bit hurt from a fall, I tried to open my eyes but couldn't see much, because my view was blurry.

Then I rubbed my eyes and saw where I was, after seeing where I was, my jaw fell open and then I spoke "I'm in MINECRAFT!".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The new guy in town**

I waked up and try to stand up, I felt my legs a bit hurt so I couldn't stand up very well, I try took see where I was but my view was blurry, I rub my eyes to see better, and then I saw that I was in minecraft.

Then I shouted "I'M IN FREAKING MINECRAFT!", in some what I felt awesome that I was in minecraft and felt scared that I was dragged in, "So, herobrine said he was gonna experiment with me, in what kinda way?" I thought to myself, "Oh, shit I got to find a village before it gets nighttime" I said to myself.

I saw that I still had my backpack with, and decided to look what was inside it, and saw that I had some notebooks, pencils, my wallet, some junk food that I sometimes decide to eat in class, my ipod 5th generation, and my fingerbeats that I always carry around for my music class.

After checking my backpack, I saw a chest in the middle of nowhere, so I decided to look inside, the chest only had 6 pieces of, 3 sticks, and one wooden pickaxe, after that I see that the sky is already setting up, and the mobs where gonna appear in any moment.

I decided to run to a mountain that was close to me and get to the top to see if I could easily find a village or something, and to my surprise I did saw a village but it was kinda far from where I was, and worst part was that the sun was already gone letting the moon arise.

I was shaking from fear, but decided to give it a run, "Maybe if I run really, really fast I can get there with no mobs appearing in my face" I thought to myself, then I ran before the mobs appeared, but I was unlucky because my legs still hurt a bit, and the mobs were already spawing.

I tried to run the hardest I could but and arrow from a skeleton shot me right in my left leg and I almost fell to the ground with pain.

I kept running until I was tired, so I hid behind a tree so no mob could see me, but right after I went behind the tree I heard a creeper, so I looked behind me and I was surprised that the creeper hadn't exploded yet.

We looked at each other like about one minute, and still the creeper hand't exploded, so I walked a bit closer and saw that the creeper had some type of crown on its head.

Then I said "Hey you little creeper, you want to follow me?" then the creeper nooded, after that I felt relief, not only because a fucking creeper didn't explode right in my face, if not that now I had company that would protect me until I got to the village.

After the long walk with the creeper, we got there, and it looked like if everyone was feared by the creeper, because all the time I walked through the forest no mobs came after me, or should I say us.

Before entering the village I saw sign that said, "Welcome to Blackadder village, current population 008".

Then I thought to myself, "Well, blackadder village, I think I' gonna stay here for the night" while I entered the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Knowledge discovered

While I enter the village I saw fire inside a house

So I ran along with the creeper and try to help the poor villager, but to my suprise it was just a ritual.

Inside the house there was a witch and two villagers, and I think a had just interrupted them, because when I entered the house and they just stared at me the whole time.

After a while, the witch walked up to me and said "Your not from minecraftia, aren't you?", then I answered "Minecraftia?, Uhmm, no, I'm from planet earth" then she spoke again "I heard of it few times, and what brings you here", "I was dragged in by herobrine" I said to her.

"Herobrine?, that means bad stuff is gonna happen, here take this potion, this will help you survive better" she said giving me a potion with the tag on it that said "Potion of true royalty".

"This potion will help throughout your journey" She said "Wait, but for what it will help me for" I asked confused "You'll later see,now if you allow me I need to finish this ritual" the witch said as she walked close to the fire and throwing a villager into the fire, at that point I just decided to get out of the house.

While I walked through the village I see a house with no one in it so I go and decide to sleep in there, the house was pretty little that only one person could stay on it, the creeper under stud and she stayed outside for the night but she didn't have to worry, because she is a mob.

Inside there was just a bed and a crafting table, so I just put my backpack down next to the crafting table, and go to bed.

But before I went to bed, I decided to drink the potion that the witch gave me, and then I went to bed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Questions that need to beanswered

I waked up from yesterday, and I tell you I have never slept so tense in all my life, but that's not the point.

I walked out the little house to see how the creeper was doing, but what I saw was a sleeping girl next to the shelter.

I walked closer to her to see how she looked, she looked young but not younger then me,**she wore a green hoodie with a creeper head at the top with skinny jeans and some type of crown sticked to her jeans.**

As I analyzed her, she was waking up, so I stepped back, and took my pickaxe from my backpack slowly before she awoke.

Then after a little, she was awaking, then I came closer to her with my pickaxe close so she couldn't do anything, and then I spoke "W-who are you?", "D-don't hurt me please, I-I'm the same creeper from yesterday" she responded.

"But you don't look like..." I stopped saying as I got a closer look at her and see some similarity on her and the creeper, " Because you drank the potion that the witch gave you yesterday, you're now able to see me in my true from" she said.

"Ohh!, so I know what the witch meant by being able to help me in my journey" I said

taking the pickaxe from her face, "Well anyway, what's your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Cupa, and yours?" she asked me standing up, "Well I'm David Jandel, but I prefer to only be called Jandel, oh and I have another question for you, what's that crown you have there?" I asked her.

"Uhmm, well, this crown just represents that I'm the princess of all the creepers, but I don't like using it in my head because it's kinda heavy" she answered unhooking her crown and putting it in her head.

"Wait, you mean you're a princess?" I asked really confused, "Yeah!, and I'm not the only one in minecraftia, there's also**Rosa the Princess of Iron Golems, Andr the Princess of Endermen, Silk & Widow the Princesses of Spiders and Cave Spiders, Rot the Prince of Zombies, Frosty the Princess of Snow Golems, Skelly the Princess of Skeletons, Hilda the Princess of Wither Skeletons, Eleanor the Princess of Ghasts, Gel the Princess of Green Slimes, Terra the Princess of Magma Cubes, Blazette the Princess of Blazes, Mena the Princess of Zombie Pigmen, my sisterJuliet the Princess of Rocket Creepers my second sister Sophia the Princess of Support Creepers, my last sister Rachel the Princess of TNT Creepers, Brianna the Princess of Brain Slimes, Rei the Princess of Treasure Slimes, and finally Heroinebrine, she is the daughter of Herobrine.".**

"Did you just said daughter of herobrine?" I asked again, "Yes, and why do you care?" Cupa asked, "Well, its because he is why I'm here" I said getting a bit angry, "Ohh, maybe if we find her we can get answers of why are you here" Cupa said.

"Right!" I nooded as we walked out of the village.

As we were leaving the village, we heard screaming in the forest and we wet running to see what it was, and the only thing we saw was an Enderman(or should I saw an Endergirl) fighting with a skelleton.

"OH GOD!, more shit to come" I thought to myself as we hid in the bushes to see what was gonna happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The new allies

As we hid to the bushes, I saw a skelleton girl, this girl had white hair tied up in two ponytails that went down to her back, a skimpy vest that barely covered her chest, and very short shorts.

The endergirl had pale white skin…Purple hair thats just below the waist…Purple glowing eyes…Purple Nail polish and lip stick…and she even had Purple eye shadow.

I was about to get a nose bleed from what I saw, but for my luck I didn't, then we just saw how the two of them were fighting to death.

The endergirl was teleporting everywhere and attacking from behind, and the skelleton was shooting arrow rapidly but missing because the other girl was teleporting everywhere.

Then the endergirlhad just drew the skelleton to the ground, and when she was about to knock out the skelleton girl, cupa yelled "STOP NOW!".

She then walked out of the bushes and to the two girls, "Now, why are you two fighting again?!" Cupa asked them, "Well, I was just walking down the road when Andr and I hit eachother, then she told me that just because I have big boobs that's why I can't see anything, then I told her that because she's so fuckin retarted she doesn't know how to walk, so then she started punching and hitting me and then I took out my arrows to defend my self" the skelleton girl stated.

"But you started it, you told me that I was fucking retarted" the endergirl continued saying, but then they just kept blabing and blabing about stuff, but I just kept quiet in the bushes, so nothing else would happened.

"Ok ok, the first thing we need to is that you two need to give an apology to eachother and never touch this theme again, ok girls?" Cupa asked them.

"Yeah sure" the skelleton girl said with no care, "Maybe" the endergirl said, "*sight*I-I-I'm sorry that I told you retart" the skelleton said still with no care, "I'm sorry too, for punching and hitting you" the endergirl said.

"Now tell us why where you hidding in the bushes?"the skelleton asked, "Well I was following this boy to find heroinebrine to see if..." Cupa was suddenly interrupted by the skelleton, "Wait wait wait, did you said a boy?!" The skelleton asked looking everywhere.

"Well yeah, here I'll tell him to come, HEY JANDEL YOU CAN COME OUT NOW I WANT YOU TO MEET SOME PEOPLE!" Cupa yelled as I stud up and walked to Cupa and the other girls.

"Uhhh, and who are you I must say?" the endergirl asked me teleporting closer to me, "I'm David Jandel, but I prefer to be called Jandel, who are you two?" I had to asked them.

"Ohhh, sorry" Cupa said blushing a little bit, "They are the other princess I was telling you about earlier, she is Skelly the princess of the skelletons" she said pointing at her, "And she is Andr, the princess of the enderman" she said now pointing at Andr.

"Ohh well, nice to meet you princess Skelly and princess Andr" I said while laying on my knees and standing up again, "How gentle of you, and what brings you here nice man?" Skelly asked.

"Well, I'm actually from planet earth" I answered, "Planet earth?, I've never heard from that place before?, what is that place?" Andr said getting a bit more closer to me, "Ummm, well, planet earth is where I was born and raised and it's very far from here" I stated.

"How cool!, but then why are you where, if you suppose to be in planet earth?" Skelly asked me again, "Herobrine, that's why, he told me he was gonna experiment with me until he had no use for me, and now I'm just looking for a way to go back to my planet" I answered to her question.

"Ohh, so that it's why you where going to find heroinebrine" Andr said, "Yes and also to find clues of why herobrine choosed me to be his experiment rat" I told them.

"Awsome can I come and help you?" Skelly said blushing a little, "And also me?" Andr asked, "Yeah, why not, you can both come, but with one condition" I said telling them, "WHAT!" They borh asked at the same time, "No fighting OK" I told them, and they nooded but with a smyle of unsatisfation.

"Well, then let's hit the road" I told the three of them and. Walking along the road, but not noticing that a spider was watching us.


End file.
